1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting arm system with a supporting arm and a receiving housing, in which a pivot joint is connected to the receiving housing by an adapter and in which the supporting arm, the pivot joint, and the adapter form a cable conduit which opens into the interior of the receiving housing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
German Patent Reference DE 40 33 747 C2 discloses a supporting arm system of this kind. The supporting arm system has a supporting arm, which is coupled to a receiving housing by a pivot joint embodied as a mounting joint. The receiving housing can be embodied as a control housing or a display housing. The pivot joint is coupled to the horizontal top of the housing by an adapter. The attachment is produced by screw connections. Accordingly, fastening screws are inserted through an opening in the top of the receiving housing, slid through the adapter, and screwed into the pivot joint.
In a device of this kind, the top of the housing must be large enough to permit attachment of the pivot joint. The top of the housing is embodied as a thin-walled sheet metal plate. If heavy components are affixed on the interior of the receiving housing, then a stable attachment of pivot joint requires additional reinforcing features to prevent the screw connection between the top of the housing and the pivot joint from being torn out.
An object of this invention is to provide a supporting arm system of the type mentioned above but in which it is possible to produce a stable attachment of the pivot joint even when the depth measurement of the receiving housing is small.
This object is achieved with a receiving housing that has a housing frame comprised of frame profiles, which is closed or can be closed at the back by a separate back wall, and where the adapter is attached to at least one of the frame profiles and has a connecting section for the pivot joint, which connecting section protrudes beyond the frame profile at the back.
The receiving housing is laterally defined by a housing frame, which is comprised of frame profiles and thus forms a rigid and stable unit. The pivot joint can be connected directly to this unit by the adapter. The adapter itself forms a connecting section, which protrudes beyond the receiving housing at the back and to which the pivot joint is connected. As a result, the dimensions of the receiving housing can be freely selected independent of the embodiment of the pivot joint. In particular, very flat receiving housings can also be produced, which are used, for example, to contain flat screens.
The visual appearance of the housing frame is not impaired if the connecting section of the adapter has a mounting surface to which the pivot joint is coupled and the mounting surface is positioned parallel to the associated side of the housing and adjoins the coupled frame profile.
This is particularly advantageous if the housing frame is embodied as a design element. The mounting surface disposed parallel to the housing side permits the supporting arm to be coupled so that it is positioned with its longitudinal span at right angles to this associated profile side.
In this connection, it is possible for the mounting surface of the adapter to be disposed in a plane with a profile side of the frame profile positioned parallel to the associated housing side.
In order to permit an organized routing of cables through the adapter, with this invention the adapter has a housing in which the cable conduit is accommodated. The cable conduit is spatially connected to the interior of the receiving housing by a first cable feedthrough and is spatially connected to a cable conduit formed by the supporting arm by a second cable feedthrough. The second cable feedthrough is accommodated in the connecting section of the adapter protruding from the back of the housing, and in the region between the two cable feedthroughs the housing of the adapter has an inspection opening which opens into the cable conduit of the adapter and can be closed with a cover.
The inspection opening makes it easier to slide cable through the cable conduit when the two cable feedthroughs are positioned at an angle to each other.
In one embodiment, the receiving housing is selected so that the adapter protrudes with a projection into the open back of the receiving housing. The cable conduit of the adapter feeds through the projection into the receiving housing. The projection has a sealing section which transitions into a sealing section of the housing frame. A back wall covering the back of the housing is attached to housing frame, and the back wall is supported against a seal positioned between the sealing sections and the back wall.
In one embodiment the back wall has a cutout which is open toward one side of the back wall and the edge of the cutout is supported by the seal against the sealing section of the projection, and thus the back wall in the receiving housing can be removed without need to manipulate the adapter.
The stable connection of the supporting arm to the receiving housing is improved because the adapter has a supporting piece, which protrudes into the interior of the receiving housing and rests against the inside of the associated frame profile, and the supporting piece is connected to the inside of the frame profile.
The supporting piece can be detachably fastened to the adapter. This allows a building block system to be produced, of which the adapter is a basic component. Variously embodied supporting pieces can be attached to the basic component. The supporting pieces are embodied to be adapted to different types of receiving housings.
The stable connection of the adapter to the receiving housing can also be accomplished so that the frame profiles of the housing frame have a fastening groove led into them, to which a back wall is fastened, which covers the open back of the receiving housing. The adapter is screwed to the housing frame by the fastening groove.